What is love at first sight?
by matchmaker101
Summary: Draco is forced into marriage to Astoria. Hermione is married to Ron but is getting no excitement in her marriage. What do they do when they bump into each other? Enemies at school, can they both forget it all and fix their love lives together? DM/HG.
1. Unhappy Marriages End Unhappily

**Hello everyone. I just thought I'd write a Dramione while I gathered my thoughts about my other story. I really hate disclaimers because it's **_**so**_** obvious that they don't own Harry Potter, but I think we all dream about it anyway. I don't own any of the characters – just the story (YAY). This one is for my really good friend Katie (Fantastic-Lies). I'm not promoting her story or anything but I do think you ought to read her story because it's really good. Statement – Hermione will actually come into it in the next chapter so don't worry. Also, please review my FF if you read it. I know that sometimes you can't be bothered to but please, please do. I get so excited when someone reviews my story. I won't post chapter 2 until someone reviews my FF so please review if you want to know what happens. Enjoy.**

Draco placed his head in Astoria's lap. They were sitting on the grass outside the Malfoy Manor, the sun beating down on their backs.

Astoria sighed in pleasure. She loved being married to Draco. He was so nice to her. Draco had really improved from when she had first laid eyes on him in her first year at Hogwarts. He was in his second year and was already dead _gorgeous_. She wasn't the only one to be in love with him the first time she saw him. Most of the girls were in love with Draco, with his smouldering grey eyes, blonde hair and his mind-blowing smile.

_I'm in heaven_, Astoria thought as Draco stroked her leg. _Life can't get any better than this. Being married to the most handsome man in the whole world and having him love you back. If only I could stay like this for ever._

Draco was fuming. He hated his father. How could Lucius possibly force him to marry this stupid Ravenclaw? She may be in love with Draco, but he certainly wasn't in love with her.

"Draco?" Astoria said, questioningly.

"Yes" Draco huffed. He was only out here with this girl to please his father who had finally gotten out of Azkaban.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, Astoria." Draco sighed. He would be so glad when he could drop the pretence of loving Astoria Greengrass.

He lifted his head out of Astoria's lap and stood up. He turned to look at her and couldn't help feeling sorry for her when he saw the sense of longing in her blue eyes.

"I have to go to work." Draco said abruptly. He strode back into the house and quickly changed into his suit. He grimaced.

Draco worked at the ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Sadly, he was deputy to Ronald Weasley, who spent the whole working day mocking Draco about being higher than him. When he wasn't bugging Draco about his job, Ron was chatting non-stop about Hermione Granger. Draco was so sick of hearing about Hermione this and Hermione that, that he felt like punching Ron in the face, not un-like what Hermione had done to him in the third year.

Draco turned to the door and grimaced again. Astoria was standing in the doorway with a pout on her lips.

"Draky, aren't you going to say goodbye to your wife?"

"No, Astoria. I wasn't going to say goodbye to you. In fact, if it wasn't for my effing father I wouldn't be married to you at the moment. I think you are an annoying girl who is thick and stupid. I never want to see you again in my life. I wouldn't even be sorry if you died. That would actually make me feel better because divorcing is only for muggles."

Astoria looked a bit taken aback with Draco's outburst.

"I'm sorry," Astoria whispered.

Draco gave her one last look before disapparating to the ministry.

This was one girl he wished had never drooled after him.

**There you are. Draco is a bit of a meany towards his wife. Oh well. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Press the green button please**

**NOW**

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V **

**V V V V V V V V V V V **

**V V V V V V V V**

**V V V V V**

**V V V **

**V **


	2. Enter Granger

**Thank you to ****-SlytherinPrincess0709- who reviewed my FF. I'm so happy. Well, you get your wish. Here's chapter 2. Same as last time – I don't own Harry Potter, sadly (But I'm going to invent a time machine that goes back to when she was born and I'm going to steal the idea from her brain. MWA HA HA HA HA !!!! KIDDING!!!!) This ones for Caitlin – my really good friend – (Dramioneconsumesmylife) she's written an awesome Dramione FF too, so read it. (NOT that I'm promoting her or anything. But READ IT!!!! She'll love you!) Same with reviews. As soon as I get a review I'll post chapter 3. YAY. Hope you like this chapter. Hermione is actually in it this time.**

Draco arrived at the ministry with just minutes to spare until Ron would get angry with him. He turned around to look in the mirror – and gasped.

"My hair…" Draco groaned. It stood up in all different directions, and no matter how hard Draco tried, it would not go back to where he wanted it to go.

_Oh well,_ he thought,_ at least its only Weasel who gets to see my fugly hair today._

_No one is coming in today, so no one can see me. How embarrassing would that be!_

Draco stood up straight, once again tried to flatten his hair and strode into the lifts.

He went down the floors all the way to the bottom, where he stepped out and walked down the corridor to the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

A high-pitched giggle came from behind the door.

_What?_ Draco thought, _who is that? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Today is the one day when Weasel brings Mrs Weasel to work._

"Shit," Draco said, and opened the door.

Hermione turned around and got off Ron's lap. Draco gulped. He did not want to know what they had been doing…..

"Er hi, Hermione" Draco said nervously.

Ron turned around and tried in vain to get the lipstick off his face.

_This is so awkward,_ thought Draco._ I'm never going to get this image out of my head._

Hermione smiled. "Hi, Draco." She said, happily.

_WHAT THE FUCK_????? Draco thought._ Since when did she call me Draco???? I'm not sure I like this; I want it to go back to normal. What happened to her hating me??????_

Draco shook his head. This is so weird.

Hermione and Ron both looked a bit awkward standing with Draco.

"I'll be going now. Bye Ron." Hermione turned around and left.

Draco and Ron were left both staring at the door.

"What the hell was that?" Draco said, fuming.

"Dunno," Ron murmured.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW????? She's your wife. Why don't you know???" Draco screamed.

"Uh, I dunno. Tell you what, why don't you take the day off?" Ron said quickly.

"I'll tell you what. HOW ABOUT NO?" Draco yelled. He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. He walked three paces before turning around and coming back into the room.

"AND I QUIT!" he shouted.

Draco stalked over to the elevator and was surprised to see Hermione standing there crying.

"Wha? Huh?" Draco managed to stutter.

Hermione sniffed and shuffled into the elevator.

"You wouldn't understand," she cried.

"You wanna bet?"

**Sorry about leaving you on a cliff hanger. I just like doing that. And sorry about all the swearing. Draco kinda overheated. Please, please, please review if you want to read some more.**


	3. Kiss Kiss

**Chapter 3. Hooray!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Georgia (loveDracoMalfoylove) who goes to my school. If you're reading this Georgia then I hope your happy, because I know you only read Dramione's. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but as well as my time machine, I'm inventing a brain washer that will brain wash the whole world into thinking that I wrote Harry Potter. Even JK Rowling. He he he he he KIDDING!!! Though I wish it was true). Same deal as always with the reviews. If you review my story then I'll post another chapter. No reviews, no next chapter. Well, here it is…..**

Draco stood in the lift with Hermione. HERMIONE for god's sake. And yet he didn't feel disgusted by the mudblood. He even felt upset for Hermione (_Granger, Malfoy_, he thought, _she is Granger not Hermione_) when he called her that offensive name.

Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. Draco Malfoy had seen her crying. HOW EMBARRASSING! And she had agreed to tell him what was wrong with her. Hermione felt her cheeks redden. She really hoped that Draco wasn't looking at her. She looked up. Crap, he was looking at her.

Draco smirked. His classic smirk. Hermione felt her knees weaken.

_Oh no_, she thought, _I cannot be falling in love with my enemy. I can't be. What will happen to Ron?_

But suddenly, Hermione realised that didn't care about Ron. Not one bit. He was in love with her, but she was no longer in love with him.

"Bugger," she muttered.  
"Sorry?" Draco asked Hermione. _Oops_, she thought, _now what?_

"I was just thinking…." Hermione said.

"About what?"

"You." Hermione had already gone too far to be embarrassed.

"Me?" Draco looked very surprised.

"Yes Draco, you." He shivered. It made him very uncomfortable when she called him _Draco_. It was as if she actually _liked_ him.

He stepped back as Hermione stepped forward.

Suddenly, without any warning, Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco. It was short and sharp, but surprisingly, very nice.

Draco kissed her back.

Hermione pulled back in surprise. She had not expected Draco to respond. In fact she thought more along the lines of him running and screaming that he was contaminated seemed to be about right.

But what surprised her more was the fact that Draco leant over and kissed her again.

This kiss was passionate and long and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his arms and placed them lovingly around her waist and drew her in closer. Her chest was now touching his and she could feel his heart beating quickly under his shirt.

The elevator pinged showing that they had arrived at ground level and they quickly sprang apart.

Hermione was breathing heavily, but Draco seemed quite pleased.

"Shit," said Draco.

"Hmm?" Hermione said quietly.

"Sorry, love, but I just remembered the fact that we're both married."

Hermione froze.

"Shit."

**Sorry that I left you on another cliff-hanger, but they're just so much fun! I'm also sorry that that one was really short. You'll have to put up with it. I need more ideas, so please five me some in the reviews please. My brain is not functioning properly at the moment (like my computer). Please go and press that green button now.**

**Jessica (matchmaker101)**


	4. Caught Out

**Hello to all those fans who have been waiting for like a month to read chapter 4 of this FF. I had to ask my friends what it was about seeing as it was so long since I had written it. A big thankyou to dramioneconsumesmylife (Caitlin) because she reminded me to keep writing this one otherwise I probably would have forgotten it. :). Well enjoy… (I know that I always write this but I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!! Just put up with it.) Enjoy.**

Hermione grimaced. Why was it that when you finally found a man you wanted to marry, YOU WERE ALREADY FUCKING MARRIED??????? Life wasn't fair because that's the way it works.

Draco just groaned. _My life sucks_, he thought. _It never turns out the way you want it to. In fact it NEVER EVER turns out the way you want it to. And when you find a hot girl to marry, you and her are both married. Now if I even kiss her its, like, adultery. Oh fuck, my life sucks so badly._

He stepped out of the lift and took a step towards the fireplaces in which he would floo back to his house.

"So, uh, Hermione…." Hermione smiled sweetly and also stepped out of the lift. The doors closed behind her and it pinged as it was whisked away to pick up someone else.

"Yes?" she asked as she put her hand on his arm.

_Oh my fucking god_, Draco thought, _she's touching me. Normally I would be running and screaming about mudblood contamination for no particular reason but now my arm is tingling at her touch. I'VE GONE FUCKING DEMENTED! Calm down, Draco… Calm down. You aren't demented; you're just having a nervous breakdown. _Draco assured himself. _Wait a minute, now I'm talking to myself…. I'm not having a nervous breakdown…. I'm going mad. Granger has made me go mad. The Draco has finally lost it. When they put me in a mental home, I'll tell them it was Astoria's fault and then she'll be disposed of. THANK GOD! She is such a pain in my butt. I will not regret not having her clinging onto my regal arm._

Draco stopped reminiscing as he looked down at Hermione. She was staring curiously at him and was massaging his arm gently.

He shivered and slowly removed her hand from his arm.

"Uh, yes, I was, um, was, um, um, well, yeah, I, uh…."

"Draco?" Hermione was looking concerned. There was no hint of upset in her eyes because he had removed her hand. Her beautiful brown eyes were staring up into his murky grey ones and immediately Draco opened his mouth and closed it again, looking rather like a fish.

Hermione was happy. It had been a rather long time since she had felt this way about Ronald and now she was becoming aroused towards a man she had loathed passionately when she was at school. She didn't really care what he had been, she was just excited of who he was now. A caring, compassionate man, who she was just sure, loved her almost as much as she loved him.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I was wondering, uh, um, well, would you like to, um, come back to my house?" Draco managed to stutter out.

A grin spread across Hermione's face.

"I'd love to, Draco. In, fact nothing would please me more…" She didn't care what people thought. She leaned over and kissed Draco fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his waste and slid her hand up his shirt.

People gasped.

Draco kissed her back just as fiercely and they wrapped themselves into a passionate embrace.

They were too locked together to hear the elevator ping. Or to hear the doors open.

But they could certainly hear the piercing voice break the silence that had occurred as soon as the two lovers had begun.

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

**Cliff hanger. Sorry, but I just love them. They mean that if you review, you'll find out if Astoria of Ron found them kissing. Oh, how evil. Draco had a bit of reminiscing there, actually, I think he was going a bit psycho. Well, click the review button. Same rules as usual.**


	5. Some deaths come at good times

**Wow, it feels like ages since I last updated. I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything in ages, but I got pre-occupied doing other things, like going on holidays and doing absolutely nothing. Well, I'm not sure that anyone reads this, and if they do, they definitely don't review even if I ask, so if you are reading this, then please review even if it is a one sentence, because otherwise I think that no one is reading my FF and I will delete it, or at the very least stop writing it. Just for the record, HP is not mine, it belongs to J.K Rowling and nothing I write about the characters belongs to me (sadly). As for my time machine, it's going quite well, although I don't think that it will work quite the way I had imagined. Anyway, please R and R.**

Hermione and Draco unwrapped themselves from each other and turned to look at the figure stomping towards them.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Astoria screamed. "How could you. Draco? I thought you loved me?"

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, once again attempting to smooth the ugly mop of hair upon his head to flatten out.

"I thought I made myself clear this morning, when I told you that I didn't love you. I thought you heard me when I said I wanted you DEAD?" Draco was becoming a bit frustrated. As he raised his voice Astoria looked over at Hermione with a murderous gaze in her eyes. Draco continued on, "So why is it, Astoria fucking Greengrass, that you are not DEAD???"

Astoria fucking Greengrass tore her stare from Hermione. Quite madly, she smoothed out her dress, pinned back her wild blonde hair that in her haste to come and apologize to Draco she had forgotten to brush, and took off her shoes. She then moved scarily fast over to Draco and pointed her wand at his chest.

"Do you want me to do it? I could kill you for what you've said and done to me before. Do you want me to do it? Because I'm sure they wouldn't put me in Azkaban after they find out what you had been about to do before I butted in."

"What?" Draco looked at his wife in a confused way. "I don't understand. Hermione and I weren't about to do anything."

"Really?" Astoria looked sceptical. She _knew _Draco. If he loved someone then he would take it all the way. She _knew. _After all, she had been in that place before. Or maybe he had just wanted to get it over and done with, so he could go and have a more pleasurable time with _her._

"Of course. It only started today, I promise." Hermione nodded her head rapidly and clung onto Draco, afraid of the murderous Astoria. "I swear, Sunshine, it's true."

Astoria felt a flutter of love in her heart at Draco's mention of his nickname for her. She removed her wand from pointing at Draco and turned it on herself.

"Do you really want me dead. Is it so you can be with the mudblood?" Draco fumed. How _dare_ his wife call his love a mudblood. "Is it so that you can have her children. Do you think you would have done it?" She whispered, moving her face close to Draco's ear. "If what you say is true and I hadn't come, do you think you would have committed adultery? _Could_ you have done it?"

She stifled a sob as she crawled over to a fireplace. She knew that if her love was not reciprocated, then she could not go on. How could she live seeing _her _Draky with the mudblood. Every time she saw them together she would feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Every time she thought about the mudblood sleeping beside _her _Draky, she would vomit. Every fucking single time she even thought about them, she would wish she was dead. Slowly she stood up in the fireplace. "I love you, Draky. Please remember me. Please." Astoria muttered a place, and just as she disappeared, Draco heard her sob the words, "Avada Kedavra."

There was a flash of green light, then a bang as the body of Draco's wife was transported to an unknown place.

"Oh my God!" Whimpered Hermione. "You just became a widower, I'm so sorry Draky."

"DON'T call me that," Draco burst out, without thinking. "Sorry," Hermione said. "It was what Sunshine used to call me. Now Sunshine is dead." Draco said bitterly, "And it's your fault. But you want to know what?" Hermione looked stricken with fear and sadness. "I don't give a fuck that my wife just died." He let out a laugh. "Because it mean I'm free to be with _you._ God, don't you see? This was meant to be. Now all you have to do is kill off your husband, and bobs your uncle. We're a couple. No more adultery. No more wondering if this may be the night that my wife realises that I don't love her anymore. I'm FREE!!!" Draco pulled Hermione into a hug before dancing around the floor with her.

Hermione began to enjoy herself and was having fun dancing with Draco in the middle of the Ministry of Magic entry.

She fell laughing into his arms and he sat down gently on the floor with her in his arms.

"This feels all wrong," Hermione laughed. "We should be sitting the other way around. That way I get to have your beautiful head in my lap"

She sat up and pushed Draco's head into her lap. With a jolt, Draco remembered that it had only been that morning that he had been sitting with Astoria in his gardens with his head in her lap. It felt so long ago. In such a short period of time, he had broken up with his wife, fallen in love again and his wife had died. And yet here he was with his head in his lover's lap feeling no remorse or regret for the events that had already occurred.

Hermione bent down and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. "I think I love you Draco Malfoy." She said happily. Draco's face went solemn. "Ms Granger..."

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione corrected her.

Draco groaned. He had almost forgotten that the love of his life was married to WEASEL. And that made her Mrs Weasel.

"Hermione," Draco began again. "Love is very strong word. I suggest that you do not use it unless it is truly meant, otherwise the receiver of this endearment, many actually believe that you may actually love them."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said. "I _do _love you, I'm sure I do."

"You can never be sure of love."

"I'm sorry, but you can't change true love. What you and I had was love at first sight. Well, love at first sight after a couple of years, but true love all the same."

"I don't believe in true love."

Hermione looked aghast. "How can you say what is true love and what is not, when you yourself have not experienced it yourself?"

"That is a good question, Hermione. But, I guess my real question is, What is love at first sight? Does it even exist at all?"

"Draco Malfoy. Love at first sight is an amazing thing that happens to everyone at least once in their lives. Me, I had it with you. Just like, um," Hermione racked her brains trying to think of one of Draco's friends that was married. "Blaise. Blaise and Kate."

Draco shuddered. "I still can't believe he married a muggle."

"Shut up, he's your friend. What I meant was that love at first sight does it exist. It is when people either see each other for the first time in many years and find that the other person has changed so much that they really love them, meaning you and me. Or when people actually see each other for the first time in their lives and realise that they have met their soulmate, being Blaise and Kate."

"Ugh," Draco moaned, "Sounds just as stupid as True love."

" True love does exist and don't you forget that Mr Malfoy, for I shall remind you every day for the rest of my life."

"I look forward to seeing you that often."

"As do I." Hermione sighed. "I just wish that I didn't have a stupid annoying _fucking_ RONALD hanging over me." Hermione's beautiful features contorted in fury.

"Oh, that reminds me," Draco had a mischievous look on his face. "What were you doing this morning when I walked in on you and Ron? If you don't love him, then why did he have your lipstick on his face?"

Hermione looked a bit guilty. "Well, I was trying to con Ronald into thinking that I love him, so that when I tell him I want a divorce he will break into little pieces and DIE! Sorry, I am just so OVER Ronald Weasley and his stupid family. I can't even look at Harry anymore thinking about how he and Ginny have been 'busy' the night before. It just disgusts me, thinking about anyone wanting to be with the Weasleys."

"You know, if someone told me ten years ago that in ten years I would be sitting on the floor in the Ministry of magic with my head in Hermione Granger's" – "Hermione Weasley", reminded Hermione - "lap, arguing over how much we hated the Weasley's, I think I would have laughed in their face and gone to make your life a bit more like hell."

"That's very modest of you, Draco."

"Wow, I can't get used to you calling me, Draco. It sounds so weird. And so nice. Hermione Jean _Weasley, _I think I love you too."

Draco sat up and turned to kiss Hermione. He pulled her up into his lap and their tongues danced as they melted into each other.

Once again, they were too locked together to hear the elevator ping. Or to hear the doors open.

But they definitely heard the piercing voice break the silence.

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

**That was a long chapter. I think I got a bit carried away. If this was my usual, then this would probably be split into 3 chapters. I guess I thought I'd make it up to you by making this chapter super long. Draco and Hermione were getting a bit intimate there, but no it did not go further than kissing, just so you know. Well, there you are, another chapter done. Please review. Please, please, please, please, please. Remember I will dump this story if I don't get any reviews because I will think that no one is reading it. REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
